


Messed up people.

by RAMTHECCLOWN



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAMTHECCLOWN/pseuds/RAMTHECCLOWN
Summary: While grieving over Wilbur's death, Fundy and Sapnap converse about their dad's and childhood memories.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 42





	Messed up people.

It was hard to process Wilbur's death. Fundy wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry or maybe both. His father had always tried his best until the end, until he became selfish and greedy. And so there he sat, alone and empty. He could hear the crunching of gravel under a being's shoe and yet he didn't bother to see who it was. "Fundy?" A comforting, gentle voice called out. It had caused Fundy to feel small and fragile as he turned his head, looking to see who approached him. "Sapnap.." He muttered, slightly confused as to why he was here. Sapnap had sat himself beside Fundy, staring into the roaring campfire. "So.. Wilbur, huh?" Sapnap questioned. Fundy wasn't sure what Sapnap's intentions were but he decided to let himself rant and grieve. "His mindset was greedy, all he did was want and take and he did just that and yet.. my heart aches for him, it isn't the same with him gone.. but here he goes, coming right back and acting like nothing happened, like he forgot! I.. I dont care if he forgot.. I just wish.. I just wish it could be just us again.. us against the world.. promising to never leave another.." Fundy exclaimed, his body trembling and his throat burning as he held back hot tears. Fundy was quick to look away, regret filling him as he avoided eye contact. "Hey.." Sapnap spoke softly, "Look at me..". Ashamed, Fundy brought himself to meet the others gaze. With a soft comforting smile, Sapnap pulled Fundy into a hug. The two males remained hugging for a few minutes before Fundy pulled away. "I.. Thank you.." Fundy quietly said and Sapnap simply nodded his head. The two sat in comfortable silence. Fundy suddenly spoke. "I was only seven when my mother left me and Wilbur.. My father had always loved and took care of me but when mother passed, he became depressed and absent. One night I snuck into his room because I heard him crying and crawled up into his bed. I cuddled up next to him and tried to hug him with my short arms." Fundy smiled as he stared off into the distance. "He cried against my chest the whole night until he fell asleep.. I felt so proud of myself, for comforting him the same way he comforts me. I knew he felt better because the next day we went out for ice cream.." Fundy muttered before a frown made way onto his face. "I miss those days.. When we were happy and united and all we needed was each other." He sighed. "I understand." Sapnap commented, glancing at Fundy. "It used to be me and Bad. Just the two of us, happy and free but as I grew and when he discovered the egg, I knew I lost my dad.. I knew he was gone and maybe.. maybe he was gone forever." Sapnap said, his tone sad and hurt. "Why do we all have messed up families" Fundy laughed softly and Sapnap couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe because we're messed up people". 

**Author's Note:**

> very short but im not gonna force myself to type out an idea i came up with at like 4 am,, anyways, hope you liked it. i'll probably post more stories that might be longer but it depends. c'ya.


End file.
